Darren Shan IPod Shuffle Challenge
by badass-trio-lovers
Summary: 10 stories about Darren Shan saga based on 10 different song...Duh?


IPod Shuffle Challenge: Darren Shan & Larten Crepsley Saga.

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Darren Shan books neither do I own the songs. Only the stories are mine!**

**Notes: This may have spoilers about the Larten Crepsley saga. Do not read it if you haven't read the LC saga.**

**Enjoy- Admin A **

**Artist: **Tom Jones

**Song:** It's not unusual

**Time: **01:57

(During _Hunters of the Dusk_)

Darren looked at the cirque members. The couples walked wherever he looked. Evra and his wife, Truska with Vancha. He couldn't believe it, even was with a girl though he knew the vampire wasn't going to pay much attention to her, he still loved Arra.

Darren felt sad when he remembered the vampires and more when he remembered her old girlfriend. He really missed Debbie.

...

**Artist: **Scotty McCreery.

**Song:** You make that look good

**Time: **03:03

(During _The Vampire Mountain_)

Larten looked at the Arra with joy as she won every battle with each person in the room. He remembered the little Arra he had met. At that time all women were ladies but not Arra. However even dressed like a man, with a ponytail and fighting she looked really good. The way she moved, talked, everything looked perfect to Larten. He wished they had never splitted apart and he promised he would never let her go again. He would spend every day by her side until one of them had to go. After all women like that were really hard to find.

...

**Artist: **Glee Cast

**Song:** Light up the world

**Time: **03:43

(Sometime between _Tunnels of blood_ and _The Vampire Mountain_)

Darren saw a group of teenager in the dark dancing. It was late at night, but the group was young and free. The half vampire thought if he would have done that being a human. Probably not, now that he thought about it before being a vampire he was very careful, he didn't like trouble. He didn't live life. But those teenagers did. They would never regret losing time when they grew up and they would tell their grandchildren about their adventures.

-I surely must learn how to have fun- he said quietly.

He walked to where the teenagers were.

-Can I dance with you?- he asked cheerfully

-Sure- said a girl.

And while dancing in the streets Darren knew he wouldn't regret that night ever.

...

**Artist: **Pussycat Dolls

**Song:** When I grow up

**Time: **04:00

(After _Cirque Du Freak_ or _A Living Nightmare_)

Steve looked to his friends. Tommy and Alan were playing football. The months after Darren's dead had been hard. HE BETRAYED HIM!

Steve will kill him and his creepy master some day. He would become a famous vampire hunter. He would expose those horrible creatures to the world, he would have fame, money, girls and he'll murder the clan of Creepy Crepsley who had rejected him. The vampire thought he was bad, well, now he would be.

While Alan and Tommy worked in offices and had a typical, boring life. He Steve Leonard...No! Steve Leopard would be taking control of the world: first vampires the humans. He smiled, looked to the floor and kept thinking about his revenge.

...

**Artist: **Shandi

**Song:** Though Love

**Time: **03:27

(After _Tunnels of blood _but before_ Allies of the Night _)

Christmas time. Debbie couldn't help thinking about the times when she was a teenager. Christmas made her think about her first love: Darren Shan. He had left without a clue. She had hoped to see him climb to her window again every night for a year until she realized he wouldn't. Darren Shan wouldn't come back.

Tears started falling through her cheeks. She cleared them and blinked hardly. She was a grown woman now, she wouldn't cry for him. He didn't deserve that, not a tear for that boy.

...

**Artist: **Counting Crowds

**Song:** Accidentally in love

**Time: **03:13

(During _Oceans of Blood_)

Larten woke up late that night. He saw Malora looking outside the window.

-Hey, what are you thinking about- he said softly

-Nothing- she said in a whisper.

-Malora, what's wrong?- he looked really worried

-Uh? Oh! Nothing, master- she said, but he look unconvinced- Is just your smell is really disgusting. - she continued grinning.

-Hahahaha, very funny. – he said making a face- Well I'll take a bath then. - he said

-Go ahead, Larten-

Malora looked at him walk away, she was only fifteen but as she looked at him she knew what she felt. She knew she loved the orange headed vampire with the odd scar

...

**Artist: **Akon

**Song:** I wanna make love right now

**Time: **04:07

(During _Sons of Destiny_)

Vancha had been told Evanna wanted to see him. He wondered what the witch wanted. He was really nervous as he walked inside her house. Then he saw Gannen.

-YOU! What are you doing here!- he shouted

-I called him. I need to talk with you two.- said Evanna coldly

-Alright- he knew he shouldn't disobey the witch-, but I won't sit next to him-

-Nice to see you too brother.-said Gannen smiling

-I'm not your...-

-Oh my!Okay, guys, I have made a decision about my future sons...-Vancha made silence at looked at the witch astonished- And I want you BOTH to be the parents.-

-WHAT? - shouted the brothers

-Wait, my lady. I really like you but you and I.I mean you know how babies are made right?-

-Of course I do Vancha-

-So you want me and Gannen to...Well...Umm...At the same time?- asked Vancha nervously.

-WHAT? .no. My lady I'm flattered but...umm...you must understand...- said Gannen finally understanding the witch's intention.

-I'm not going to have sex with you Okay? I just want your DNA. God, calm down, you perverts. - said the witch smiling.

...

**Artist: **Kesha

**Song:** Blah, blah, blah

**Time: **02:54

(Placed before _Tunnels of blood_)

Larten was giving a lesson to Darren. But the boy didn't care want the vampire had to say. All he could hear was blah blah blah as always

Do you understand me? - asked the orange haired vampire

Darren nodded. _Why is his hair that orange?_ he wondered in his mind.

-Alright, Darren cause this is very important. This is not a game.- _I really like games, did he said we are going to play...Oh, I don't wanna play with him. I beat he cheats._

-Can I go now? – _Please, Crepsley. Don't be such a grumpy old lady_

-But Darren I have not tell you how to recognize a vamp...- said the vampire

_Shut up, Crepsley_- he thought- _You're being such a bitch with your "I don't use contractions" thing...Blah blah blah. I won't listen to you. So just stop talking. _ He smiled and kept nodding as he started singing in his head.

(It turns out after all had actually told Darren about vampaneze!)

...

**Artist: **Shrek 2

**Song:** Living la vida loca

**Time: **03:29

(What could have happened if...)

Nights were crazy were vampire's got drunk. Darren knew that for sure. Mr. Crepsley was chasing Arra around the mountain. A shirtless Seba was singing in a very bad voice. Paris was trying to kiss Arrow who was trying to kiss Mika who was trying to run away. The young half-vampire was scared to dead and had hidden under a table. That's when Kurda came.

DARREN! HERE YOU ARE!...HEY EVERYONE HERE'S DARREN – shouted the blonde vampire

Kurda please shh...- whispered Darren

Gavner came - Hey Darren, wassup. Wanna have some fun tonight. I won't disappoint you I promise. I've been lonely lately I need someone with who I can...

What?...Gavner? - Darren screamed

ARRA! Where are you, sweetie- a drunk Larten shouted- You know I'm a great lover, you'll have fun with me tonight.

Darren shaked his head. And then he saw Gavner and Kurda fighting to take him to...He shivered.

He walked out of the room and promised to never be around again when vampires were drunk.

...

**Artist: **Sarah Jessica Parker

**Song:** Come little children

**Time: **01:23

(Anytime you want, Mr. Tiny can't die, sadly)

Mr. Tiny walked around a playground. A lot of little children were playing happily. He grinned.

He found a special little one.

Hey, boy – he said pretending to be nice – I have some delicious candies in my car, why don't you come.

You're creepy- answered the boy, feeling evil came from the man.

You will come with me – Said Tiny

The boy got on his feet and followed the creepy tiny man. Their parents searched for him everywhere later, but they would never find their sweet 5-year-old son's body.


End file.
